


Lingerie

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Madison, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Safewords, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Thomas begs James to wear lingerie, and it turns out about how you'd expect it to.





	Lingerie

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty pretty please?”

“No,” James repeated, crossing his arms.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Thomas tried again, a pout forming.

“Thomas, for the last time, I’m not going to wear lingerie!” James sighed exasperatedly and turned his head to disguise his blush. “Plus, it’s embarrassing,” He mumbled.

“Oh, come on James, we both know you’re a masochist!” Thomas argued, unable to resist the teasing jab. “Please? I’ll even give up force-feeding you macaroni for a day…”

“... A month,” James bargained after a brief hesitation, not acknowledging the first part of Thomas’ comment.

“Two days.”  
“A week.”

“Deal,” Thomas finally concluded, albeit rather sullenly.

 

A week or so passed after their conversation- impatiently on Thomas’ part- and James began to believe that Thomas had forgotten about it. Oddly enough, he almost felt a little disappointed, but he hurriedly shoved that feeling down. _Relieved, relieved, I’m relieved,_ He told himself- but found himself mentioning it to Thomas anyways.

Thomas found himself giggling- no, Thomas Jefferson did not giggle, he was snickering- at James’ attempts to subtly mention the lingerie. 

“If you’re so excited to wear it, why don’t you go check your drawers?” He drawled, resisting the urge to reach out and pinch James’ flushed, adorable cheeks. 

“I- w-what?” James stammered, anticipation beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

“Did you not hear what I said?” A hint of teasing laced Thomas’ tone as he gave James a light push on his back in the direction of the guest room of Monticello.

Startled, James began to walk through the corridors of Thomas’ extensive house, breaking into a dash as soon as he rounded a corner and was out of sight. _If he’s just messing with me…,_ James thought to himself as he skidded through the house.

Thomas was indeed not messing with James, as when he rummaged through the drawers containing his undergarments, he found clumsily folded lace and soft green netting. Taking a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, he clutched the cloth close to his chest and began to change.

A few minutes and much frustration later, James was glancing at his feet and taking another steadying breath while muttering at himself to _get into character, to get into character already goddammit James_. Nodding to himself, he glanced up at his figure in the mirror, stance shifting. 

When he glid down the hallway, hips swaying alluringly and chin up, Thomas was absolutely enthralled.

“Holy shit James, you’re so gorgeous,” he breathed.

This was where normal James would have either blushed and denied it or rolled his eyes playfully and teased Thomas, but right now? He was completely in character.

“Thank you,” James murmured seductively, gliding closer and closer to Thomas until they were practically kissing. “Say, why don’t you take me to your bedroom?” He whispered in Thomas’ ear, eliciting a shiver and a stifled groan.

“I would love that,” Thomas replied, the low growl in his voice indicative of his arousal. He scooped up James bridal style, averting his eyes from James’ sultry stare; he was afraid that if he kept looking, he would become noticeably erect.

Many lewd thoughts and suppressed erections later, they arrived at Thomas’ bedroom, where Thomas immediately threw James onto the bed and gazed down at him, admiring his seductive lover.  
“What do you want me to do, my beautiful girl?”

James sat up to whisper in Thomas’ ear, “I want you to fuck me so hard I scream and cry- and then beg for more.”

James’ lilting words caused Thomas to harden completely, leaving him flustered and practically unable to form words until he regained his composure. He straightened up and rushed to retrieve the lube from its bedside drawer.

“I don’t need prep,” James murmured, a confident smile on his face.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Thomas hesitated, a small frown crossing his face.

James nodded, beckoning Thomas closer. “I just want you in me,” He breathed, biting his lip sexily. 

_Fuck that’s hot,_ Thomas thought to himself before nodding and removing James’ panties as James raised his hips to help, leaving the flowy emerald top on. A small click pierced through their quiet breaths and Thomas spread the cold lube on himself, softening slightly before stroking himself a little and warming the cold fluid up.

“Ready?” He asked James, tone gentle, and James nodded firmly in response, slowly reaching up to place his fingertips on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas, in turn, crawled on top of James and slowly began to slide in, gaze fixated on James’ face.

James could feel a burning sensation pulsing through his hole and to his lower back, and winced at the pain- but _God_ , did he love it. Every inch that Thomas pushed into James burned him and filled him and he just couldn’t get enough before Thomas had bottomed out, placing gentle kisses on James’ forehead. 

“Tell me when I can move, baby,” Thomas murmured to James, stroking his hair gently.

“You can,” James gasped, squirming quite a bit, “move now.”

Although Thomas raised a doubtful eyebrow at James, he still pulled out a little bit and pushed back in cautiously slowly.

“Thomas, faster,” James moaned and Thomas’ dick gave a twitch.

“If you want it so bad, beg,” Thomas drawled, smirking to disguise how flustered and aroused he was.

“Please, please, Thomas, I want you to pound into me until I can’t even walk,” James pleaded, staring directly into Thomas’ eyes.

“Ah, shit,” Thomas hissed, and began to do just as James asked, pounding into James and causing a wet _schlep_ sound, nearly masking James’ shaky breath of pleasure. The quiet, vulnerable sound made Thomas even more aroused as he gazed down at his boyfriend, bucking back desperately onto Thomas’ cock as Thomas thrusted into him. 

“Jesus, James, you’re so beautiful,” He groaned and leaned down to smash his lips into James’, just barely slowing down in time to keep their teeth from clacking even as he continued his brutal pace.

“Thank- _ngh_ \- thank you,” James mewled, breaking character. Regaining himself, he flipped Thomas over so he was on top, leaving Thomas to watch wide-eyed and groan as James rode him, panting as he slid up and down Thomas’ huge cock. 

Almost out of instinct, Thomas reached out and gripped James’ hips to help James as he fucked himself on Thomas, making him clench his fists and squeeze his eyes tightly shut while continuing to bounce up and down, letting little moans escape occasionally. 

“This is really fucking hot, but I want to hear you scream for me,” Thomas growled after getting back in control of himself, once again flipping them over without pulling out and hammering into James, eliciting a cry out of James, who completely broke character and mewled loudly, trying to push his hips back and drive Thomas even deeper into him- which Thomas found extremely hot, and could feel the weight building in his stomach, warning him of his nearing orgasm. 

Determined to make James scream, Thomas hoisted James’ legs around his hips and grabbed onto James’, hammering deep inside him. James screamed out Thomas’ name and came completely untouched, muscles clenching and squeezing around Thomas- who just held him up and kept fucking him.

A sob left James’ lips and he squirmed on Thomas’ cock. When Thomas reached down to play with James’ shaft, he let out another, louder sob, clenching and unclenching around Thomas.

“Color?” Thomas asked quietly, a hand around the base of his member to keep himself from cumming as James tightened around him.

“Green,” James cried, revelling in his helplessness as much as Thomas was. Thomas nodded and stroked James’ dick, eliciting a gasp and whimper before he removed his hand from his cock and began to pound into James again, causing James to clamp a hand down on his mouth to stifle a scream.

“I want to hear it, James,” Thomas growled and forced James’ hand away from his mouth, still thrusting into James’ used hole. 

James screamed out Thomas’ name as he was hammered into, feeling himself growing hard again. He bucked back on Thomas, wails escaping his throat.

“Do you want my cum?” Thomas asked of James, deep in his throat.

“ _Ngh_ \- yes please, please fill me up with your cum,” James groaned, already feeling himself close to coming again. At these words, Thomas’ hips stuttered and he thrusted deep into James and released his seed. Leaning down, he began to suck and bite down on James’ neck as if marking him as his own as the last spurts of his cum came out. This, and the friction of Thomas’ body on his dick, was all James needed to cum again, sobbing out incoherent words and head pushing back into the sheets. Thomas continued to bite and suck on James, and James looked down and gave him a rather strange look.

“Dessert,” Thomas hissed around James’ skin, licking his lips and flashing James a smile as he pulled out, causing James to wince slightly.

“I love you, you idiot,” James mumbled, the haze of afterglow putting a goofy smile on his face.

“I love you too, my beautiful James,” Thomas responded sweetly, moving away from James’ neck and chest in order to cuddle up next to James, who eagerly shifted closer into Thomas’ warm embrace.

“Night, Thomas… Let’s clean up tomorrow morning?”

“Of course, baby. Good night, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah I wrote this at like three am, so excuse any mistakes :') But here ya go, something to balance out all the angst I've been writing lately (I'll be writing more smut, too, and I have a little series of one-shots (both smut and fluff and a tiny bit of something resembling plot) coming up, if I ever work up the motivation to write it)


End file.
